The invention relates to a caliper brake for use in braking the rim of the wheel such as a bicycle wheel.
One prior art caliper brake includes two brake stirrups or guards mounted on a shaft and secured thereon by two nuts, one at each side. Generally, one nut is a flat nut and is used with a ring or washer to abut one brake guard while the other nut acts as a lock nut.
This prior art arrangement presents the drawback that the reliable tightening of the lock nut cannot be guaranteed and, furthermore, there is a possibility that vibrations may loosen the lock nut. The release of the two brake guards constitutes a serious danger to someone depending on the braking action.